My Nightmares Unleashed
by mickjoemick11
Summary: I find myself prisoner of fire nations Prince Zuko.He wants to use my anything but wonderful powers to destroy the avatar.But i won't let him use me for putrid plans. better than summary R&R plz:D
1. Chapter 1

I propped herself up on one elbow feeling dazed from the hazy heat flowing through the dungeons of the fire nations navy ship. I pressed the heal of my palm against my temple, and shut my eyes tightly, making myself shake. I felt myself open my eyes and blink continuously trying to hold back tears as I heard muffled footsteps come down the ships hall.

My straight green hair fell over my eyes as I looked down at my hands, which wore shackles. My tan boots were tied together with various pieces of leather. My once clean earthy green and brown dress now was burned and torn in many places. _What has become of me_?A rush of anger flowed through my veins as I slammed down my burnt fist in fury. I clenched my teeth as I heard the door creak open.

There in the dim lighted doorway, stood a boy. His weary face held a frown, and his eye had a large red scar over it. On top of his head, sat a thick black bundle of hair. The boy stood tall, and strongly built, towering way above myself. His red, black, and gray fire nation armor gleamed as he slowly walked up to me.

He crouched down and looked straight into my jade green eyes, and all I could feel at that moment, was weakness. He felt it radiate off my skin and seep into his mind. He knew I felt weak, he knew, I was sure of it. I turned away from his gaze, feeling overwhelmed. He smirked as he grabbed my chin, and turned it towards his coal colored eyes. He wanted to see my weakness, he wanted to _feel_ my weakness.

I felt anger grow inside me, it grew so strong, that I couldn't contain it. I felt my fist swing through the air, aiming right between the boys coal black eyes, but he knew what was coming, and caught my fist just seconds before it would smash into his face. I felt my face heat up with frustration.

The boys smirk grew larger. He let go of my fist, and I let it drop to the floor with a clink from the shackles around my wrist. I lowered my gaze to the ground, with my eyebrows turned downwards with frustration. "Why?" I whispered quietly. The boy smirk disappeared after those words slipped out of my mouth. He frowned and stared at me for a while.

"Because," he answered slowly "you know what powers you possess, and I need to use them against the avatar." He finished quietly. My eyes shot towards his in fury. "I don't know what powers you are talking about! Who are you anyways?" He cocked his eyebrow and smiled, "My names Zuko, and that's Prince Zuko to you slave." He said as he sprang up, and walked towards the dungeon door.

He gave one last glance at me before he closed the door. "WAIT!" I declared. He gave me a peculiar look. "I don't want to hurt anyone, especially the avatar!" I said making myself clear. "So let me go before I unleash my nightmares on you!" I said rather loudly. Zuko smirked again "Not a chance" he said while slamming the dungeon door. I felt my head throb, as his footsteps faded away down the hall. "Well he's a nice guy" I said sarcastically folding my arms across my chest making myself comfortable. _I might as well _I said leaning my back against the cold metal wall, _I'm going to be here for what seems like quite a while_.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't make up avatar….just letting u no…which u probably already did.:D

Zuko felt sun rays flood into his room from his barred window. He rolled uncomfortably on his mattress for a while, not wanting to get up. After a while, he knew it was no use, so he reluctantly sat up and rubbed his scarred eye sleepily. He felt the suns warmth upon his face, which gave him a bit of comfort. He stood up, and walked over to where his shirt lay loosely swung across the back of a chair. As he slipped it on over his bare chest, he felt the rough fabric against his flesh.

Zuko suited himself up, armor and all, and walked over to the door. His hand grasped the cool metal, as he opened the metal door of his room. He felt a bit drowsy this morning, though he didn't know why. As he walked down the metal lined corridor of his ship, he ran straight into his Uncle Iroh. Zuko felt himself stumble as he launched off of Iroh's huge stomach.

Zuko sighed "Good morning Uncle" he said, with anything but a happy face on. Iroh gave a reluctant smile, and looked at Zuko in the eyes. "Your prisoner girl is sleeping," he started "You might want to wake her up, and bring her on deck. You no we are almost at the northern air temple yes?" he asked. Zuko's expression stayed the same. "I'll bring her out" He declared, as he walked past Iroh.

Once he reached the prisoner girls door. He stopped reluctantly, holding the doorknob. He held onto it for a few moments, his face blank. He then pushed his shoulder against the cold metal door, while turning the doorknob. As he stepped into the dark cramped room, he saw the girl curled up, uneasily sleeping in the corner. Zuko felt a frown spread across his face. _She doesn't deserve this…_ He walked over to the girl, who is indeed a deep sleeper.

Zuko undid her shackles that were chained to the wall, and sat her up. Her green hair hung over her closed eyes as he tried to wake her up. "COME ON! GET UP ALREADY!" Zuko yelled, but the girl did not stir. He looked down at her and sighed. "Fine.." he said as he picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulder. Zuko was surprised, the girl was quite light, and was easy to carry, even though she was not the _skinniest_ person he's ever seen.

Zuko stood up easily with the girl slung over his shoulder. His arm held her steadily as he kicked open the door. As he made his way through the hall, Iroh stood waiting for him. Iroh cocked his eyebrow and stared. "SHE WOULDN'T WAKE UP OKAY?" declared Zuko through clenched jaws. Iroh gave a smile "okay" he said sarcastically "shall we go out on the deck then?"


End file.
